Super Stars!
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: Juvia is a famous actress but on her newest job she is to work with Gray for the show to be a success. But the one thing she can't do on the show is fall in love with her co star. But something is telling her that it's not going to be that easy. Gray x Juvia Story!
1. Chapter 1

Fairy Tail AU

Gray x Juvia

Juvia was one of the best actresses of her age.

Most of what she did was Romance, Comedy, and Drama. If it's fantasy or supernatural she'll do it.

"Come on this way Miss Lockser. We are so glad you could come on the show." Juvia was invited to be a part of a new show starting up and she would be the main star.

Well one of them.

"Ah! Mr. Fullbuster. Glad you could make it too." Gray Fullbuster was a actor for more...Mot child friendly shows. Mostly horror, Action and Adventure shows.

"I didn't know you hired my own dresser." Gray said looking over at Juvia.

She learned to hold her tongue at the young age she started at. "Well I didn't know I was going to have my vary own stripper." She smiled.

Gray hated being called that. Although that's what he does in everything.

"I'm glad you both have met now. So here's the script. I hope you two will do great for the show." The director said.

Juvia smiled as she looked through the script. Everything was to her liking. Most of it.

"What?! What the hell is this?!" Gray shoved the script in the directors face.

"I have to kiss her?!" Gray yelled.

"What;s wrong? your too young to kiss a girl? We don't really have cooties. Or maybe we do." She teased.

Gray was more mad.

"I'm not doing the show if I have to kiss her!" He shouted.

"I'm not that bad. And if that's the case... I'm not wearing a dress in a action scene." She added.

The director sighed. "Look. It's just for the one episode. If it goes well will change it a little. But just for this once. Please." He begged the two.

"No! I'll burn in hell over-"

"Well that's quiet rude." Said a voice.

"No way. I'm already in hell." Gray mumbled. He turned and saw his rival Lyon standing there.

"What are you doing here?" Gray asked.

"I'm here because I was asked. I'm also the villain in the show you doofus." He said.

Juvia giggled to herself.

"Mr. Vastia is also the one funding the show. He is putting high hopes for the show." The director explained.

Gray was on fire with rage.

"Juvia!" Another voice shouted.

Juvia spun around with glee as she knew whose voice it was. "Gajeel!" She ran to her close friend and hugged the big guy.

"It's nice to see you." He said.

"Ah! And Mr. Redfox is a standing for our two hero's and he's also the rival lover for the hero as well." The director said.

"Really? Then that means... I might have to get all frisky with you." She laughed.

"Flirty. Not that far into the romance. Your not Stripper here." He said looking at Gray.

"That's it! No way i'm I doing the show!" Gray was about to walk through the door but a tall woman stopped him.

"Gray that's not what I taught you in acting school." Gray was stunned. Even Lyon was shocked to see their old professor.

"Professor Ur!" They both said.

"Now. You have a contract. Just to this first episode. If it fails then your lose. if not then you stay on till the vary end!" She threatened.

"Yes mam!" Both Gray and Lyon said.

"So, Juvia right?" Lyon was turning on his charm.

Juvia rolled her eyes. If she's to kiss only Gray in the show then that's what she'll do. After all, she can't get involved with any co-workers. Or her career is ruined.

End of chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2

Fairy Tail AU

Gray x Juvia

Chapter 2!

Juvia was on set watching Gajeel and Gray "fight" over her character.

She actually enjoyed seeing Gray look all pissed off.

He had a special charm about it.

Juvia couldn't put her finger on it.

"He's always this hot tempered." Said Lyon.

He stood behind her watching.

"He has his ways." She said.

"So what do you think?" Lyon asked.

"About Gray? I've seen some of his things. Quiet...interesting." She couldn't thing of another word to put it. But it was was all she could think of.

"Interesting? Wired. Most girls fan over him or say he loves to be...Shirtless." Lyon said.

Juvia understood where all those women came from.

"But you... You gave him something new. Ur I can't believe she would force us both to do this." Lyon said.

"Not your style? Romance and Comedy are mine." She smirked.

Lyon turned away but Juvia could see his ears were red.

"Supernatural is what I do. I don't mine being the second love interest that loses. Or the one that dies for the girl. But I love being something... Unnatural." He smirked back.

Juvia put a finger to her face. "Wait. Aren't yo that vampire prince who dies to protect his wife and years later she married your brother?" Juvia was vampire central.

"Yes. You've seen it?" Lyon asked in surprise.

"Yes. My father is huge on war films. I went with him to see it last year for father's day. It's the one holiday we see each other." She explained.

"He's not all that social in the world. And hates family gathering since mom died." She told him.

Lyon was silent. "Wow. I'm So sorry."

"It's fine. He's all healthy so I've got nothing to worry about." Juvia smiles.

Once Gray and Gajeel wrapped up their scene Gajeel walked over.

"What are you two talking about?" He asked.

"He's the vampire from that war movie. The king who died to save his wife." Juvia said.

Gajeel teared up. "That was a beautiful scene. I wished you'd stay alive however. Your brother was an-"

"Ass? I know. I actually helped with the script on that. There were problems with the original actor for the king while I was to be the brother. But I took his place and let a friend of mine be the so called Ass. He really enjoyed yelling at people too." Lyon smiled.

"Please. that "man" wasn't even that good. Anyone could tell that was Sherry."Gray shouted.

"Wait. A woman played your brother?" Juvia asked.

Lyon blushed but didn't deny it.

Juvia took Lyons hand and shook it. "I'm glad to be working with my villain." She said.

Gajeel whispered to Lyon... "It's a complement. Take it. She never praises others who are the evil guys." He said.

Lyon noted that and smiled at Juvia. "It's good to be working with a goddess on set." He said.

Juvia never was called that before. "Thanks. Now. Is it my turn?" Juvia ran to set and began.

Gray and Lyon watched her as she went on and on.

"I really like her." Lyon said.

Gray didn't say a word. Just stared at her.

"You know a picture last longer. You'll burn a hole in her." Lyon teased.

Gray walked away and outside where the moon was up. Yes it was night. Gray loved to look up at the moon.

"What are you doing?" Ur asked him.

"Why did you ask me to do this role?" Gray asked her.

Ur frowned. "You need to get out of your comfort zone. And also...Your latest works are... Mot good." She said.

"But it's most the same thing you did in your childhood days." He said trying to not say the wrong thing.

"You mean when I was a teenager?" She laughed. "Gray. I was high. I didn't know what I was doing. After years I found what I could really do. I trained you and Lyon and look at you two. Your worse then he is. He won't stop being a drama queen. And you... You can't stop stripping." She said.

Gray sighed. "I don't care what people think." He said. He headed back inside.

As he did he saw Juvia doing her sad scene. She was really crying.

"No! Please! Don't leave me!" She screamed.

Gray was stunned how she was pulling at real emotions.

"You see. She cares about herself and still doesn't care what others think. She still doesn't throw herself at something so vulgar." Ur said.

She walked past Gray and clapped. "Well done Juvia. That was incredible." She said.

"Thank you." Juvia said wiping the tears.

"Now I think we've done enough for the night. Get some rest. I'll be seeing you all at 6 am sharp for the villain battle." Ur said.

Everyone began to pack up and go get the next set ready.

"I'll be seeing you then." Lyon bowed to Juvia.

She bowed back. "Like wise." She said. Gajeel walked her to her tailor.

"What do you think of this... Lyon person?" Gajeel asked.

"I'm not falling for him if that;s what you mean." She said.

"I know you said you'd never do what your mother did. But be honest here. Are you feeling anything for him or Gray?" Gajeel said his name.

Juvia turned sharp as Gajeel. "I would never fall for such a man. Gray is nothing more then-"

"Everything you have dreamed of in a man?" Gajeel raised a brow. "I know you've been watching his movies. Lyons too. But Gray... whatever character he's played is exactly what you want in a man." Gajeel said.

Juvia turned away from him.

"I don't need you to tell me what I'm feeling." She said. Closing the door and falling on her bed.

She couldn't be like her mother. She couldn't fall in move with someone... Who's fake.

End of chapter 2.


	3. Chapter 3

Fairy Tail AU

Gray x Juvia

Chapter 3!

As they wrapped up the first episode for their new show, Juvia got her chance to watch how they put in the special effects.

Gajeel was great with tech and he was not also working on the special effects stuff. Juvia got her chance to watch him do his thing.

But there was one thing that got her on edge.

"I hope your all working hard. We have to finish this soon." Said a girl. It was Charlotte.

Charlotte was the head of the special effects team. She mad the magic come to life. With help from other people including Gajeel.

Juvia wasn't a fan of her. Mostly because all the guys seem to flirt with her.

"Juvia." Gajeel called her.

"Yes. Sorry." She still had Lyon and Gray on her mind. What Gajeel said it stuck with her.

"Juvia right?" Charlotte came over.

"Hello. I'm Charlotte Pike. I'm the one who does all the magic around her. Or on the show." She said.

"I know. Ur explained it. I'm happy to be meeting you." Juvia said.

"No your not." She said. "No one ever is. it's just because the way I work. And the boys." She added.

Juvia couldn't deny that. "It's fine. I know I'm not all that well known. Which is why I work beck here. Rather then what I usually do." She said.

"What she usually- "What did you do?" Juvia asked.

"Voice acting. I did a lot of voices for shows. but most of them were once in a life time people that shows up for an episode then they're gone." Charlotte explained.

Wow. "Fascinating. I didn't expect that from... a techy girl." Juvia said.

Charlotte laughed. "Yeah. Well my parents don't know what I do so. It's better I don't like it." She smiled.

Juvia changed her mind. She actually liked her.

Then Charlotte went from smiling to frowning and glaring.

Who was she- Juvia turned and saw Lyon walking over.

"Hey Charlotte." He said. "Hello Juvia."

Charlotte turned on her heels and left.

"Oh come on. Charlotte!" Lyon shouted and ran after her.

Juvia raised an eyebrow. What was up with them?

"Lyon still is trying to get her to forgive him." Gray said behind her.

Juvia turned around to see him staring at Lyon and Charlotte.

"What did he do to her?" Gajeel asked before Juvia thought about it.

"He did a job she didn't like." Gray said.

"Like what?" Juvia asked.

"Well he WAS supposed to do this voice acting show with her but after a few weeks and only like three episodes of the show he got a better job. Which was where is whole action and evil career kicked in. And she hasn't forgiven him for leaving her to deal with everything on her own." Gray said.

"What? Does she like have a fear of other people or something?" Gajeel asked.

"No. More like, she as anxiety about people leaving her or telling her what to do." Gray said.

Then it made sense. Juvia had heard about a girl who was so bad at acting that her mother stormed on stage and yelled and smacked her right there. Her father left her and her mother was vary controlling. So that was Charlotte.

"I feel bad for her now. She's so sweet." Juvia said.

"Trust me. She's not. Maybe to you but to me and Lyon she's a bad woman." Gray said.

Gajeel laughed. "Really? She give you wedgies or something?"

Gray didn't answer him. "She only hates me because of what I do. She will talk to me at least. But Lyon...not a word." Gray left as Juvia looked back at the two.

She felt to sad for her. There had to be something...

"Hey! Charlotte!" She called.

"What are you doing?" Gajeel asked.

"Yeah?"

"What to go get ice cream?" Juvia pulled out a smile.

"Juvia. What are you planning?!" Gajeel didn't like this. He knew any time she did something like a hang out she was getting into trouble.

"Sure." Charlotte said. Juvia pulled her out of the building and they went to grab some ice cream.

"So tell me something." Juvia was speaking after they got their ice cream.

"What?" Charlotte asked.

"Why do you really hate Lyon?" Juvia asked. "I have mother issues too and I KNOW you can't still hate him over the fact he left for another job."

Juvia knew this because that's what happened with Gajeel.

He was on a drama job with her and then left her. She found out it wasn't his thing and asked to quiet.

"Really. You are god at reading others." Charlotte said.

"Look. This I think is the first time in...a vary long time I've had someone care for me. So the more he tries the more I see him." She admitted.

"You love him?" Juvia asked.

Charlotte's face burned red. "I can't have any relationship. Not on the job. And Lyon is more interested in you. Really. This time not to spite Gray." She said.

"What?"

"You didn't know? It's way too obvious." Charlotte smirked.

Juvia sighed. "You want to know something. I can't have one either. A relationship." Juvia said.

And little do they know Gray is walking by.

"What? Why? I will admit this. Gray may do crappy jobs but he's still a good looking man!" Charlotte shouted a little too loudly. "Wish Lyon would strip his shirt off every now and then." She mumbled.

Juvia shook her head ignoring it. "My mother had me on a job."

"That's nothing new. All sorts of actresses have kids but still do work while pr-"

"I mean she cheated on my father." Juvia said. "She deliberately had sex with other men that wasn't my father." She said.

"And most of those men were he co-workers. She didn't even know about me till 6 months! She believed she was getting a fever the whole time! She could have killed me while I was still inside of her! To top it all off she never was there. All she did was work. And when it was her turn she took me to her sets. And her "other sets." At least I didn't see anything." Juvia spilled to Charlotte everything. While her face wasn't all that shocked Gray's was terrified.

She went through all that? And she still can work this job?

"Wow. Sorry. I didn't know about your neglect. Your mother really did all that?" Charlotte asked.

"She divorced my father. And she refuses to help him. Which is why I'm doing this. Acting I mean. To help him." Juvia said.

Gray had heard almost enough.

"So you really don't like watching Gray or Lyon or any other guy you've watched? You really don't like...sorry. You aren't ATTRACTED to any guys?" Charlotte smirked.

Juvia smiled a little but frowned again. "Sure. But If I'm currently working with them then no I will not date them. I'm not going to be my mother." She said.

Gray's heart beat skipped. So there was a chance she could... Sure Lyon liked her. But could he deal with her? She is him "girlfriend" in the show. Gray left the two of them.

Once they returned home...

"Charlotte." Juvia said. "I think you need to talk to Lyon. I don't think he loves me. Likes me sure. What's not to like. But it's just a puppy love crush. His real love...Is for you." She told her.

Charlotte nodded and was off.

Juvia went into her trailer and lay on her bed. Just a few more days. With this primer of the show... will it do well enough for her to keep her job?

End of chapter 3.

And thank Charlotte (My OC) for coming into this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Fairy Tail AU

Gray x Juvia

Chapter 4! Final chapter.

Everyone waited for the episode to air.

It was almost time.

This would make it or break it.

"It's been fun." Gajeel said.

Juvia couldn't agree more.

"I hope we'll meet again in other jobs." Lyon said.

"Yes. You are an excellent bad guy." Juvia said.

Everyone was laughing.

Gray stood off with Ur on the other side.

"Here we are." She said.

"Yeah. Guess it hasn't been all bad." Gray said.

Ur smiled.

The show began.

Juvia couldn't believe she was really this great woman on the screen.

"I'm miss Weatherman. This man here (Gray) Is my boyfriend Jones. We are explorers of the world for magical items."

Juvia was loving it.

"This here is Max. He's my best friend." Gajeel laughed and hugged Juvia. "I love this character." He shouted.

Lyon's character came up next. "This is Radcaw. He's our enemy. He's trying to get the items and use them as weapons to rule the world."

"And I'm proud of it." Lyon said at the same time of the TV.

The dhow went on. It looked perfect.

Nothing was wrong.

"Hey, Juvia. Can we talk?" Gray asked her.

Juvia nodded and got up.

She and Gray walked into the kitchen.

"What is it?" She asked waiting for him.

"Look. Don't get mad. But I heard about what happened with your mom." Gray said.

Juvia's eyes went wide.

"Now, before you start yelling or screaming, I just want to say... If you need any help I'll give it. I know what it's like to be blown over by a parent." Gray said.

Juvia stopped herself. She was going to say something but it left her after hearing that.

"My father left me and my mother. She died later and Ur raised me. And Lyon too." Gray added.

"I...see." Juvia said.

"Yes!" Someone shouted. "The show get's to continue!" Gajeel was happy.

"I've never seen him this happy." Although Gray could see just how big she was smiling he let it go.

"Gray." Ur called.

Gray watched Juvia hug Gajeel before walking over to Ur.

"Here. it's a better job then this show. If you want to leave the show." She said.

Gray was surprised. Would he really take this? "No thanks." Gray said.

"I think I can stick around for the rest of it." Gray said.

Ur smiled. "Good. Then you all need to sign contracts!" She said.

It was the next day and everyone was back at work.

"Are we ready for this?" Ur asked.

Gray nodded.

"Good then...ACTION!"

Gray took a breath. "Please. Julie. Don't leave me. Ever." gray spoke.

"Never! Like I could. You have my soul in that orb. You just had to put my soul in there instead of HIM." Juvia said.

"Julie Weatherman. I have to tell you...I love you." Gray was really convincing too.

Ur raised an eyebrow.

"You idiot. I already knew that. Since we were babies. Even though we didn't know each other then." Juvia said.

Gray laughed. "You really are one super star. Ju-" Gray was frozen.

"CUT!" Ur shouted. "Good. But Gray... What the hell was that?" She asked him.

"I thought he was really convincing. It sounded like he really was confessing to me." Juvia said.

Lyon watched in amusement as Gray tried to explain he was "light headed" to Ur.

Juvia walked off as Ur yelled at Gray for almost messing up the most important scene.

"You really love her huh." Gray heard Ur say.

Gray then walked off.

"Guess will just be doing something else." Ur said.

"I'll talk to him." Juvia said. She ran after him.

Juvia found Gray sitting on the ground.

She sat next to him. "Is kissing me that wired?" She asked.

Gray didn't look at her but...

"No! That's not it. I just...never kissed before. For real. The times I have was...not this crazy romantic." Gray explained.

Juvia giggled. "I can help you. Really it's just too complicated." Juvia said. 'But if you want the real quick lesson-"

"There is a thing?" Gray asked looking over at her.

"Yup." Juvia smiled.

Gray looked away and was red.

"Just tell me what do I have to do to make this...right. Perfect." He asked her.

"There isn't any way to make a kiss perfect. But if you really want me to-"

"Please!" Gray shouted.

In seconds Gray opened his eyes wide. Juvia was kidding him.

Juvia made it real quick. As she pulled away. "See. Simple. Nothing to it but to do it. Plus it's not a real kiss. In the show I mean." Juvia said. Now her face was red.

It was silent.

"Are you two coming?!" Ur shouted to them.

"Yes!" They both said and went back to film the scene.

"I love you Julie. You really are one super Star, Julie." Gray said.

"Oh. Jones. I love you too." Juvia said.

this time Gray kissed her.

"And CUT. Great job this time round." Ur said.

But this was only the beginning.

End of chapter 4.

**Star: Hope you all loved this story as much as I do! This was really fun to write.**

**Charlotte: And please don't forget to vote.**

**Star: Charlotte? Where did- never mind. What do you mean by vote?**

**Charlotte: By the polls you have up for more story ideas. Fairy tail crossovers! So go and vote now to see more fairy tail!**

**Star: Thanks for that. Bye! And I'll wirte one about you and Lyon later.**

**Charlotte: No you won't!**

**Star: I will. I created you to love him. Remember?**

**Charlotte: But he's so-**

**Star: Hey Lyon!**

**Charlotte: Where?!**

***Me laughing.**


	5. Epiloge

**Happy: Hey guys!**

**Star: Happy? What are you doing here?**

**Happy: I'm here to tell everyone that the story hasn't ended yet!**

**Star: But I did.**

**Happy: Not to me! So here is what I put.**

**Star: You wrote an Epilog in MY story?! Happy!**

**Happy: Enjoy!**

Fairy Tail AU

Gray x Juvia

It had been years now.

The show lasted for five years and a total of nine seasons.

Gajeel left at six and it was then a triangle between Lyon and Gray.

But after eight Juvia had a baby on the show. Then came the final season.

It was a good run.

Juvia was in her trailer for the last time before leaving for her father's old house. He did die. Back during season three.

Gray thankfully was there for her to get through the rest of the show.

But now she was off to have a long deserved brake.

"You really leaving?" Gray asked her.

"Yes. I need this." Juvia said.

She finished packing and was heading out.

"I'll miss you." Gray said.

"I think you'll be fine. Besides, your happy you don't have to keep kissing me." Juvia said. But as she herself said that...Her heart was sinking.

"No." Gray said. Taking Juvia's hand.

"I never said that." He was in character again. "Gray. You don't have to-"

"Juvia Lockheart. I love you." Gray was being so serious.

Juvia was caught off guard. But as she stood still she didn't realize Gray was leaning so close to her. Until she felt his lips on hers.

Juvia's eyes went wide at first but then closed. She kissed him back.

Gray wrapped his arms around her and spun her around.

Juvia had her arms around his neck.

They finally pulled away for air.

"Gray. You-"

"I have since I first saw you." Gray said smiling.

Juvia smirked. "I love you too. Same way as well."

And continued to kiss. Again.

The REAL End.

**Happy: And that's how Juvia and Gray lived their lives. Happily.**

**Star: You wrote this?! The Hell Happy! You need your own thing on here!**

**Happy: Don't forget to vote! And also there is a new story coming soon and I will be in it!**

**Star: You will?**

**Happy: Yes. I already know which one I will star in.**

**Star: Really?**

**Happy: Wonderland!**

**Star: You aren't any Cheshire cat.**

**Happy: No. I'm the queen of hearts.**

**Star:... I don't even. Hope you like it guys. And if you think Happy if queen of hearts material please...Don't say a dang thing.**

**Happy: I heard that.**

**Star: Shut up! Bye!**


End file.
